


Skies as open as you are

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Glimpses of a life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Hi, dear recip! Thank you for requesting this adorable pairing. I hope you will enjoy this work. :) It can be taken as one long poem, or several tiny ones - you decide! They're all from Lalli's POV.  
> I hope reading this will make your day brighter. :)

I saw you on the water.  
My foot sank beneath it.  
Don't come to me without asking;  
don't go where I can't follow.

*

My new home is a land without trees  
because my home is wherever you are.  
The skyline is uneven,  
the waves lap at your shore.

*

The skies are open as you are.  
The weather has moods like I do.  
The ground stirs deep inside  
the grass is springy beneath my feet.

*

I gave up my forest  
and my still snowy nights.  
Your wind greets me.  
Stars are the same.

*

How can humans live here?  
The ground spits fire,  
fit for neither Finn nor beast  
but you can walk here freely.

*

Your siblings gave us relics  
their souvenirs of the old age.  
I pick up these fragile things  
surprised they don't crumble in my hands.

*

Once I saw you on the tank's floor  
exhausted, wrapped in your blanket.  
We closed our eyes together  
and I saw you on the water.

*

If I could, I would show you  
my starry skies  
my dark forest  
my snow settling on black pine boughs.

*

Three decades passed and still I wake  
and reach for the gun that is not there.  
In the warm moonlight I rest here  
and listen to you breathing.

*

My cousins send letters  
and parcels and packages.  
You scribble the answers in my tongue  
and answer for both of us.

*

The only thing I like as much  
as your bright eyes  
is the sight of rare sunlight  
on your copper hair.

*

Your land is not my land,  
your sea isn't my thousand lakes  
but our sky is the same sky.  
We share the moon between us.

*

You greet the sky, greet the sun  
greet the sheep in our fold,  
the ground under our feet.  
I walk by your side, let you do the talking.

*

There is no water between us  
this space is mine, yours, ours.  
Where you go, I go beside you.  
I don't have to chase your footprints. 


End file.
